Not by a Long Shot
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: I realized there weren't many fics written after the shared-moisturizing tips scene in the locker room in 'Ballad'. This is my attempt to rectify that, so have some good old-fashioned season one Kinn. Finn/Kurt


**Title:** Not by a Long Shot  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** R  
**Characters/Pairing:** Finn/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** ~2000  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **I realized there weren't many fics written after the shared-moisturizing tips scene in the locker room in 'Ballad'. This is my attempt to rectify that, so have some good old-fashioned season one Kinn.

**Not by a Long Shot**

"Twice a day. It's very mild and has a built-in sunblock," Kurt was smiling at him, cheeks a little red and flushed from the shower and bangs falling into his eyes, and Finn thought that maybe he was sitting a little close but…Kurt had just been really awesome over the last few days.

"Cool. Thanks, man," he took the bottle and put it in his bag, thinking that it might not hurt. Quinn was always complaining his face could be softer and that was something he could do to help because he never seemed to be good enough for her, especially now with the baby.

But Kurt had been totally understanding and Finn knew he was gay and he kinda seemed to like Finn but…Finn felt safe around Kurt, and liked talking to Kurt, and spending time with Kurt, so…that was all cool, right?

He walked over to the showers and stripped his shirt off, feeling the fabric stick to his body and grimacing as he shucked his training shorts and stepped under the water flow, trying not to think about the fact that Kurt was still out there, probably humming to himself as he completed whatever his post-shower moisturizing routine was.

The other guys may have accepted that Kurt was a part of the team…mostly just because he was the only one that could win them games in a pinch…but Kurt always waited until the shower room had cleared out before he did any of his things in front of the mirrors, and Finn usually liked to wait until the end just to keep an eye on him in case somebody decided to pull something.

He was normally more careful about getting dressed, though today he just wrapped a towel around his waist and headed out, stopping by his bag to grab the bottle Kurt had given him before stepping up beside him at the sinks and staring at the mirror.

He heard Kurt gulp, glancing over to find the other boy blushing madly and with his eyes rather blatantly on Finn's bare chest, and Finn felt embarrassed for a moment before realizing he'd never had this before.

Sure, he and Quinn had been in her hot tub and stuff, but she'd always told him to lose weight or that he was pudgy or his muscles weren't big enough, but Kurt was staring at him like he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and yeah, Finn kinda liked that.

"Sorry. I can put some clothes on if this is weird," Finn gave him an apologetic smile but Kurt shook his head rapidly, opening his mouth a few times.

" 's fine," he squeaked, still red as he turned back to the mirror and his robe was loose enough that Finn could see the flush went all the way down his neck and chest.

"You sure?" Finn wasn't sure why he was…almost flirting, because that's what it was, wasn't it? Being half-naked and trying to talk to a gay guy with an obvious crush on him was totally flirting, but…

He just…got the sense lately that he and Quinn weren't in a good place. He still didn't know how he could get her pregnant when his dick wasn't even in her, but he trusted her even though lately she and Puck were spending every second of free time together and she'd basically told him that they'd never have dated if he hadn't been the Quarterback.

And Rachel was just…intense. Like yeah, she was kinda hot, but she was also kind of creepy and kind of stalked him and he knew that part of the reason she wanted him was because the male and female leads in Glee were _supposed_ to date…just like the Head Cheerleader and the Quarterback were _supposed _to date, and he and Kurt…well, Kurt had no reason to like him other than just _liking him, _and even though he was a dude, that was really cool.

Cool enough, Finn thought, that…maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just…give in for an afternoon. For once he wouldn't be told to stop or slow down because he was going too fast or they had to pray or something, and he…he _did _like Kurt. He was like a male version of Rachel, only nicer and not as creepy, and if he was a girl Finn would totally date him, so…

Honestly, Finn didn't know why he suddenly decided this, but maybe it was just needing to be loved for being _him _for once instead of what he could do for somebody else or because of his position, so he reached out and grabbed Kurt's wrist before he could help himself and the other boy gulped and shrank away like he expected Finn to hit him and yeah, that broke his heart more than a little.

"Dude, it's cool," Finn moved closer and Kurt took a step back. "I'm serious. I'm not jerking you around or anything, you just…you like me, right?"

"No," Kurt said immediately, turning away. "No, I don't. I'm sorry if you thought I did, but I'm not perving on you just because I'm gay and you…F-Finn?" Finn had spun him around and Kurt's eyes were so big and blue, so vulnerable, and Finn just felt an overwhelming urge to wrap him in his arms and never let go.

So that was what he did, pulling Kurt to his chest as the smaller boy squeaked and tucked into the embrace, hands hovering over Finn's bare skin before he placed them down and shivered.

"You cold?"

"N-no," Kurt promised, closing his eyes and nudging his head under Finn's chin so the tips of his wet hair tickled Finn's throat. "Just…I don't…_why?" _

"Because, dude. You're the _only one _that just…likes me 'cuz I'm _me. _And I just want to…feel wanted, but if this is…"

Kurt looked _floored, _eyes even wider as he stepped back and his robe was almost completely undone, low enough that Finn could tell he was _naked _under it and he felt a sudden warmth in his cheeks and down to his groin and the thought of a man naked shouldn't be turning him on but it _was. _

"Finn, I…I've never…I…" his chest was heaving with shallow breaths and Finn pulled him in again.

"Hey, calm down. You ever kissed a guy? No? Ever jerked off?"

Kurt kept shaking his head rapidly until Finn grabbed his shoulders.

"Dude, really? You've never had an orgasm? Holy crap, we're doing that right now!" he pulled Kurt over to one of the shower stalls and pushed him in, dropping his towel as he did so as Kurt let out a little moan and yeah, Finn was naked with another dude who was almost naked and it was _totally _turning him on. "It's okay. I promise. I'm not doing this so I can, like, make fun of you with the guys or whatever."

"O-okay," Kurt still looked unsure but obviously his desire to be with Finn was overriding any fears he may have had as he bravely undid his robe, letting it fall to the floor and looking like he wanted to cover himself with his hands, although he was…

Pretty, Finn thought absently. He was still kind of growing into his body, he still had some baby fat, but there was slight definition to his muscles that would probably fill out in the next year or so. He may not have had boobs but dudes still had nipples and Kurt's were peaked and pink, Finn wondering if he was at all sensitive there and vowing silently to find out. He tried to avoid looking at Kurt's cock, worried he'd freak out if he did, but his eyes slid there and Kurt was already half-hard and woah, he was _totally _not tiny and his cock was as pale as the rest of him but starting to flush a darker red, smooth and glistening at the tip as it curved toward his stomach.

"Dude," Finn whispered before moving forward and pulling Kurt toward him. "Can I kiss you? I mean, if you don't want me to be your first kiss I totally get that, but…"

Kurt took away his answer by fisting a hand in his hair and yanking him down into a kiss, teeth clacking painfully until they sorted themselves out and Kurt's lips were a little rough but his mouth was sweet and questioning, breath coming out of his nose in harsh pants as Finn set a hand in the small of his back and lapped at Kurt's lips with his tongue.

The smaller boy opened up for him, letting him in, and Finn immediately felt the difference from Quinn or Rachel. Kurt wasn't giving up control to him, he was pushing for it, wanting to be equal, and Finn found that arousing all by itself because it was _new _and he felt Kurt's hand fumbling between them before it closed around his leaking cock and Finn gasped.

"Dude…dude, you…I have a problem…" he forced out as Kurt stopped, blinking at him muzzily with dark eyes. "Um, I come like, really fast. So maybe…"

"Okay," Kurt moved to kiss him again as Finn tried to not think about the fact he was gonna touch another guy's dick, but first he skimmed his hand down Kurt's chest, rubbing his thumb over a nipple and he'd never gotten Quinn topless but this was kinda awesome because Kurt whined into his mouth, pressing against his fingers.

"Dude, can I…try something?" Finn asked, breathless, but Kurt nodded shakily so he sank down to his knees, pulling Kurt forward a little and laving his tongue over one of Kurt's nipples as Kurt grabbed at his hair and pulled his head closer and dude, this was totally close enough to a girl.

…except for his dick, which was now fully-hard and beading pre-cum at the tip, so Finn tried to tell himself it was just like jerking himself off and, keeping his mouth sucking at Kurt's nipple, he wrapped a sweat-slick hand around it and started to stroke.

"Oh, God," Kurt moaned weakly, knees shaking, and Finn clamped his free arm around Kurt's hips to hold him in place as he kept stroking and sucking, so amazed that _he _was the one turning Kurt on enough to get to this point.

Not anybody else. Him. And dude, that was like the most flattering thing _ever. _

"Finn," Kurt whimpered. "Finn, oh God, Finn, I…"

So Finn stroked a little faster, sucked a little harder, and instead of being disgusted when Kurt reached his climax with a drawn-out moan he was fascinated at the ropes of cum that shot onto his hand, stroking slowly until Kurt shuddered and sank down into his lap, looking like some sort of ruined angel and it was _amazing. _

"Let me…" Kurt kissed him and reached between them to reciprocate, and Finn should have felt embarrassed that it only took like three strokes for him to come but he was just feeling _way _too good to feel anything but pleasure.

When he came down he realized he was sitting on the dirty floor of a locker room shower, a naked dude in his lap, and he didn't even care. That should have freaked him out, it _really _should have, but Kurt was warm and sated and looked so _happy _that Finn couldn't help but smile back, helping the boy to his feet and washing them both before they stepped out to grab some clean towels.

Kurt was avoiding his gaze, like he was afraid Finn was going to tell him it was all some sort of joke, so when he cleared his throat Kurt's head shot up.

"Um, so…my mom's working until later on, and if you wanna…come over?" he tried hopefully, really wanting Kurt to, and Kurt nodded shakily and gave him a tremulous, tiny smile.

Finn didn't know what was going on. He wasn't gay…he didn't think…but that had been _awesome _and he really wanted it to happen again.

"Okay, Finn Hudson," Kurt said in that soft, flirty voice, looking so hopeful, and Finn knew this wasn't the end of them.

Not by a long shot.


End file.
